morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyroclasmos Tuathail
'''Pyroclasmos "Clas" Tuathail '''is a matured vampyre, a vyre, loyal to the Varre coven. Within their ranks, he is recognized as an "imperial" bodyguard and warden. This character is an ex-Grimoire knight who follows no religion. He aligns most closely as a chaotic neutral character. Clas is currently serving dual duty as Olrun Varre's Bodyguard, and the Warden of The Forlorn Reaches in its new capacity as a Varre stronghold and production facility. Traits Soul Rot: Clas's soul was eaten away at before birth, stunting his emotions and leaving him calm and apathetic regardless of the scenario he is faced with due to the partial soul he carries within. This rot is a result of the several months he spent being exposed to demonic magic from his father's work. The soul rot ceased some time after he was born, but the damage was complete. ---- Berserker: However, Clas's errant fragments of soul were eventually replaced. His soul began to collect energy around it, resulting in a chaotic bundle of magic grafting on to his soul, causing his Berserker nature. The magic causes an imbalance in his mind, which, while mostly under unconcious control, slips through when he becomes sufficently stressed. Essentially, his emotions are either barely present, or rush through in full force, causing a berserk frenzy that, as it usually manifests in battle, has resulted in his (Slightly inaccurate) label of Berserker Mage (Minor): Clas is familiar with a reasonable variety of teleportation and beneficial magics, along with a few basic elemental spells, due to his time as a member of the Grimoire Knights. Many of these do not function properly at the current time, due to his Vyre status, and the difficulty of retrieving Runes in Morytania. Vyre: Clas is a full-grown Vyre, and is capable of using all the abilities inherent to his new species. Equipment and Weapons *Furyfang: Pyroclamos's two-handed Rune claymore. One of the 7 Grimoire Blades. Edged with Darkthril. *Grimoire Knight Armor (Recolored to Varre colors) *Rune Hasta *Varre Vyrewatch uniform: Typically worn under his armor *Morytanian Army Armor: Officer colors Appearance Clas is a tall man, nearly 6'10 without his armor. Weighing in at 260 pounds, his body is muscular and pale, having spent most of his time in the daylight inside his large armor. His hair is a bloody red, spilling down his back in a spiky, tangled mass that makes one think of a fur collar when his helmet is on. A large scar crosses his chest.His formerly blue eyes have changed hue to a dull, stormy grey. Clas's Armor is a custom made set, forged from Adamant and plated with a thin layer of a steel-sapphire dust composite. The plating adds no particular protection, and was mainly intended to give its distinctive hue. The design of the armor is bizarre, seemingly a combination of armor and robe. In fact, the armor is made of two parts, a leather under-robe, and the overt armor, a chestplate with a series of interlocked metal plates descending on the sides, protecting the legs. The totality allows for reasonable mobilitywhile retaining protection from most strikes, as well as lessening the effect of magic to a degree. History Clas was born to a young Accolyte of Zamorak, and a commoner girl from Ardougne that had become entranced with the mage, staying with him as his lover. When the simple fling resulted in child, the mage vanished. Quite literally, actually. He used a teleportation spell as soon as the girl told him, and left. The girl, once he was born, named him Pyroclasmos, after the words emblazoned on his father's staff. She was not especially gifted with wits. Clas, although he took after his mother's firey, wild hair, was far more like his father. Intelligent, calm, and curious, he would likely have grown up and become a mage, but for one flaw. At the age of 10, during a typical childish scuffle, a stray punch broke Clas's nose, sending him into his first berserk frenzy. He killed 2 boys in a fit of rage, but was ultimately to escape punishment, simply due to the fact that he had no memory, and there were no others around to witness it. None of the guards would have believed the now dead-eyed young man capable of such a thing, and so left him in peace. His mother, frightened when her dazed son came home covered in blood, decieded he should be sent to Falador, hoping that the White Knights would be able to straighten him out. Her son, though scornful of what he considered a close-minded group, did not object vocally to this rather naive plan, which was based on the ridiculous assumption that a 10 year old boy of nobody important would be accepted as a squire. So, a few days later, he left his mother's house, a pack on his back, and a cheap bronze sword as a parting gift on his hip. Clas would ultimately not reach his intended destination, as shortly after he crossed into Taverly, he passed a man on the rode in a suit of strange blue armor, with the emblem of a tome bearing 7 blades in a circle emblazoned on his shield. Clas asked the man if his armor was made of Runite, having once seen an man with a blade of the rare material pass through Ardougne. The man laughed, and informed him that he was not so lucky as to own such a thing. Curious, the knight asked the young boy what he was doing. Clas, repeating the story, was suprised to find the man just as scornful as he was. When the man offered a path that, in his words, "Would be far more interesting.", he gladly accepted. Thus, he was made an initiate in the Grimoire Knight Order. Clas was to spend the next 17 years of his life with the secretive group, an order of warriors who sought out knowledge and magic, often wresting it by force from those less than willing to give up their secrets. He was promoted through the ranks as he aged, his ability to be both calm and calculating, and strong and violent proving to be quite useful to the Grimoires. He even eventually earned the title of Grimoire Paladin, and was awarded one of the 7 Runite blades of the order. However, it was not to last. After a foray into Falador went wrong, the surviving knights from the raiding party fled back to their citadel, hidden deep within a mountain to the north. They were followed by scouts, ironically from the same organization Clas had once been sent to join, the White Knights. The Faladorian Knights struck quickly and brutally, collapsing the hollowed cave the citadel rested within, and slaughtering any they found that had managed to escape as they fled outside. Clas managed to retrieve several of the most important volumes, escaping with a handful of lower ranked men and a couple mages. Setting up camp after a few days of speedy travel, Clas left a lietenant in charge and went back to find out what had happened. The Citadel was crushed, and Clas, despairing, returned empty handed, only to find the camp gone. He never managed to discover what happened to his comrades, whether they were killed, or fled from some unknown danger. The intervening time period was fairly devoid of any event of note for the man, besides his search for the former knights, and a 6-month period spent in the northern Fremenik Provinces. He had made his way there, recalling a legend a fellow knight, Gunther Longhorn, a Rellekan Native, had related, about a pair of wolf deities that came to the area every year, and was interested. Arriving to discover the beasts had left, he announced he would wait. He spent his time a little ways from the gates, his campsite ringing with the sound of metal on metal, as he spent most of the day either hunting, or putting himself through various methods of keeping himself in shape. Usually, these involved weapons. Eventually, one of the younger warriors went out to his campsite, and asked the red-haired man, who was tall and muscular, even by the Fremenik standards, why he waited, and trained. Did he not have anything else to do? The man was somewhat impressed by Clas, but was curious about his intentions. Clas's response was blunt, and said without any particular thought evident. "I am a soldier. I don't have anything to come back from war to. So, I never came back." And indeed, after nearly 20 years, he had nothing. His mother was dead, and the Knights he had fought for all those years were apparently gone. The man, surprised at the simple response, returned and relayed it to the council. They, too, were surprised,having expected the man who had responded to their few attempts to send him away by bringing whatever warrior they sent back to the village unconcious, and then leaving. The now curious council offered Clas the chance to become a Fremenik, setting a few trials against him, which, upon completion, resulted in his inclusion into the race. The general consensus was that, while his heritage was unknown, the fact that he was apparently a berserker, along with his build and hair color, were rather Fremenik, and he might very well be related to someone or another, all things considered, let's have another drink then, that's sorted out. While there, Clas learned to use the one-handed spear the race created, the Hasta. He would eventually leave the village, his explanantion being that he felt something was calling him. Clas, having spent months in a morose, directionless journey that had him testing his skills against any beast he could find, ended up in Morytania, and, for whatever reason, pledged his blade to Lady Olrun Varre, and was turned shortly thereafter. He has spent the intervening time as one of Olrun's bodyguards,Hitmen, and the Warden of the Forlorn Reaches Gaol. Shortly after he joined the Varre Family, he was to see fighting again, in the Battle of the Salve, ending in a Vampyre defeat as the Salve was repurified, sealing the Vyre back within their lands. Shortly after, as the events of the 5th age were unknowingly drawing to a climax, the Varre declared the creation of the Dominion of Morytania, unifying the Vyre Houses, for the most part. In the first year of the 6th age, he was declared a Colonel of the United Morytanian Arms Detail (UMAD), by the current general, Dmitri Varre, for various services defending the Dominion. Clas's arrival coincided closely with the explosion of many longheld tensions, and, along with the death of Guthix, the end of the divine mandate against war returning to Gielinor. Whether this was intentional, the man having some sense that the time for soldiers was fast approaching, or merely luck, it does not matter much. Comments *Clas's induction into the Fremnik involved a series of Trials different from the Quest, "The Fremnik Trials" And takes place after the Adventurer completed said trials. He did not replace the Adventurer in those events. Category:Vampyre Category:Varré Category:Characters